


dolce

by ndnickerson



Series: Red Label [22]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Reunions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy returns from a trip to Italy with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dolce

Ned was waiting at the baggage carousel, and she was one of the first to come through the gate, Jamie's hand in hers. When Nancy caught sight of him, her eyes lit, and she swept their son up into her arms, her long legs making quick work of the distance between them.

"Ned," she murmured happily as he wrapped his arm around her, Jamie squirming in her arms to get his own hug.

"Welcome home," Ned said, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek before he took Jamie out of her arms. "How was the flight?"

Nancy shrugged, hitching her purse a little higher on her arm. "Long. Very, very long. And Jamie was very good, under the circumstances."

Ned ruffled his son's hair. "And how much trouble did you get into?"

Jamie batted at his father's hand, laughing. Ned memorized his face all over again, the fine hairs of eyebrows, the exceptionally long lashes, the soft point of his chin.

And then he looked at his wife, her hair pulled back from her face, a new sprinkling of freckles over her nose and cheeks, shivering in her beat-up Emerson hoodie and jeans. "You must be tired."

"I'll be exhausted by the time you get home."

He shifted Jamie on his hip and kept his gaze on Nancy's ass as she headed for the baggage carousel, wondering if that was really going to be true. For the hundredth time he cursed the fact that he had to go in to the station at all, wished that he'd gone with Nancy to Italy, wished that he'd been able to find a way to get the time off work. But he was scheduled to testify in front of a grand jury, there was no way he could change it, and it had been a while since he'd been able to putter around the house in his boxers eating half a bag of chips in one sitting in front of the television.

Plus, seeing her like this, after time apart, was always so much better.

In the car, he started to ask her about the trip, but Jamie started singing his alphabet, and then the numbers up to twenty, and Nancy sang along, even though the fine lines around her eyes, the shadow there, showed how tired she really was.

When he pulled up in front of their house and brought all their bags in, the snow was thicker, the flakes drifting lazily through the still air. Nancy had freed Jamie from his coat and walked Ned to the door, and when he said goodbye, she reached up and drew his face down to hers for a kiss that made him bury a hand in her hair, his chest expanding as he drew the scent of her in, and kiss her back even more desperately.

When she pulled back, her lips were swollen, her eyes heavy-lidded. "Later," she whispered.

He thought very hard about skipping work then, but she pushed him out the door, her eyes sparkling.

\--

Her husband.

Nancy had to admit, as she watched Ned's car vanish at the end of the street, that she'd missed him, more than she could ever remember having missed him. Maybe because she kept looking at Jamie and seeing Ned. Maybe because a tingle had shivered down her spine every time they spoke, the graveled honey of his voice when she'd caught him sleeping, and after five years he shouldn't still be able to do it to her, to turn her to jelly with a whispered word, but he could.

She gave Jamie a glass of orange juice with his cereal, to counteract all the sneezing and coughing she'd heard on the flight, and took him upstairs for a bath, then sat him in front of the cartoons while she took her own shower. She found a clean pair of jeans and an oversized purple sweater, and when she bundled Jamie up in her arms to press a kiss on his giggling face, he smelled clean and warm and sweet.

"You know who would love to see you today? Hannah," Nancy cooed at him, and he squirmed out of her arms, cheering at the thought of spending time with Nancy's foster mother.

Once she was back home, Jamie safely with Hannah and the house quiet around her, Nancy noted the contents of the refrigerator with some amusement. The leftovers were gone, anything easily heatable was gone. Frozen pizzas and fishsticks were gone. He'd left Jamie's pasta-and-tomato-sauce canned meals, the ingredients for his lunches when he went to preschool, and a roll of Ritz crackers. Mollie nosed her hand while she inspected and Nancy stroked the dog's head idly, then knelt down and gave her a kiss.

She had every intention of putting on some lingerie for Ned, she really did. But when she woke on the couch, the light was fading and Ned was standing over her, his briefcase on the floor next to the coffee table, a smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said, and stretched, yawning. "Wow. How long have I been asleep?"

Ned shrugged, his lips still turned up. "Jamie?"

"With Hannah."

"Do I need to go get him?"

"Not until the morning." Nancy noticed the suddenly hungry look on his face with some amusement. "Also I notice that there's like zero to eat in the house."

Ned shrugged again, letting his gaze wander to the strip of skin she could feel was showing just above her waistband. "Pizza?"

"I've just spent a week in Italy."

"Chinese, then," Ned said, chuckling, yanking his tie down.

While they waited, the evening news muttering to itself in the background, Ned's tie loose around his neck and his shoes off, he turned to her. "So. Be honest. What did you do?"

"Went to the wedding," Nancy said, her eyes wide.

"Mmm-hmm." Ned filched a Ritz cracker from her leftover plate, and she was amazed Mollie hadn't nudged it off the table and finished it off for her while she was passed out. "And that was all."

"Went by the Colosseum."

"And by that you mean while you were on your way to somewhere else."

Nancy tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her slowly freezing feet. "I may, kind of, just a little, have found the two people responsible for a blackmail attempt against one of the members of the Council of Ministers."

Ned sighed. "You know, I don't know why that surprised me at all."

Nancy grinned, batting her lashes at him, and then he leaned in and kissed her, and by the time the doorbell rang she had a hickey on her neck and his hand on her breast, over her bra, and she was rubbing her thighs together, arched against the back of the couch.

Ned groaned. "I'll get it."

It had been a few weeks since they'd had a meal to themselves, and as they forked out lo mein and pepper beef and kung pao chicken, Nancy had to remind herself that Jamie wasn't there, that she didn't need to listen for him. Ned told her about his grand jury testimony without once breaking into baby-speak or explaining a term to their son. Nancy talked about the case, sure to emphasize that only once had her life been threatened, and even then it had been quasi-mildly. She neglected entirely to mention the far more serious death threat that had come attached to an explosive device.

"I wish I'd gone."

Ned put his hand on hers and Nancy looked into his face, really looked at it. She saw the creases around his eyes, the way the lower lid of his right eye rose a little higher than the left when he smiled, the faint stubble on his strong jaw. Her gaze centered on his mouth and she brushed a faint kiss over it, turning back to her plate just as quickly.

"Next time you will."

After they'd broken the fortune cookies, Ned excused himself to go upstairs while Nancy cleared the paper plates and wilting cartons from the coffee table. In the kitchen she hastily washed her mouth out, checked her reflection in the window over the sink, and took her bra off. She hooked it over one arm and cupped her breasts in her hands as she walked up, her nipples already hard and sensitive to the touch. She smiled and kept her step light as she crossed over to their room.

Ned had his cuffs unbuttoned and was just taking his belt off when she walked into their bedroom. His eyes lit when he saw her; no matter how long they were married, she would never get tired of that.

"Hey."

"Hey," Nancy murmured, stepping into the welcoming circle of her husband's arms. He tilted his face down but Nancy backed him up against the bed, brushing her lips over his adam's apple. Ned's hands found her breasts and he made a soft pleased sound as they shifted easily, filling his palms, but she shook her head, reaching for his pants. She swiftly unbuttoned them and pushed them down his legs, and carefully slid her palms between the elastic waist of his boxers and his skin, cupping her palms so that she didn't catch his erection on the way down.

Ned chuckled. "Impatient?"

Ned's cock was fully erect, rising from the nest of curls between his legs to curve against his belly. Nancy gently slid her fingertips up from the base to the tip, the tight sensitive skin of his shaft, and he seemed to expand before her eyes, rising on the balls of his feet, his eyelids fluttering down. She gently, almost thoughtfully, swirled the ball of her thumb over the head of his cock, and Ned half-sighed, half-moaned.

"You're always so good to me," she whispered, stepping forward, pressing her body against the length of his, and Ned obeyed, boneless, loosing his knees and sitting on the bed with her standing between his legs. She knelt, pushing his legs apart. "I just wanted to do something good for you."

Ned unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, then pulled it and his undershirt off, leaving him barechested with his pants and boxers around his ankles. "Trust me, I'm not gonna complain."

She was slow and gentle with him, running her tongue over every bit of his cock, flicking the tip of it over the sensitive head of his shaft, and then she rhythmically drew her fingertips up and down the bottom of his cock, ducking in to catch the tip in her mouth. She let her fingers join and gently circled the base of his cock, pumping him once, twice, her fingers gently pressing into his skin, still slick with her saliva.

"Nan," Ned groaned, threading his fingers through her hair, sliding forward until he was perched on the edge of their bed, his legs spread. "Oh, oh, please, babe, more..."

She pulled away for a smile, then bent back to him, relaxing her throat, curving her tongue to match the shape of his cock as it slid into her mouth. She breathed slowly, keeping her hands braced against his hips as she bobbed her head up and down, in what she'd always seen as a mockery of their joining, as though his cock only cared for slick warmth, nothing else.

"Nan," he whispered again, his grip tightening on her. "God. I love you so much."

The tip of his cock had just bumped her soft palate when he came, and she had to force herself not to jerk back immediately. She let him pulse, crying out, and when he fell back onto the bed, releasing her, she pulled back until just the tip of his cock was in her mouth, and flicked her tongue over it, tasted the salt of him.

She rose over him and gazed down at him, her lips quirked, taking him in. They didn't often keep the lights on while they made love, not anymore; she knew his body as well as her own, but she traced the landmarks again, the bob of his adam's apple and the scar on his chest, the path of brown hair that thickened below his navel. He opened his eyes, his arms wide and palms open at his sides, and their gazes met and held for a moment before she turned and vanished into the bathroom.

When she came back, her teeth were brushed and Ned was totally naked. He sat up, eyeing her.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

She chuckled. "Despite what you may have been told, Mr. Nickerson, you are not the Energizer bunny."

"Do you think there is ever a time I _don't_ want to see you naked?"

Nancy crossed her arms over her chest, but she was smiling. "I can think of a few."

"I can't." He beckoned her closer and, when she took those last few steps, drew her sweater up, sighing happily when he saw her bare breasts. "Oh, I've missed those."

"The rest of me you could take or leave." She took the hem of her sweater in her hands and pulled it off, leaving her naked to the waist.

"Oh, no, no. I love every inch of you."

"Sure."

He smiled. "Turn the light off and get in bed with me."

She obeyed, hearing the television still on downstairs, but she was sure it would only be fifteen minutes before they'd be back in front of it. She crossed to her side of the bed, and Ned had turned on that lamp. The golden light gleamed on her peaked nipples as she reached for her fly.

Ned shook his head and hooked a thumb through her belt loop, tugging her close, and she obeyed again, sliding on her knees onto the bed. He ducked in and caught the crotch of her jeans in his teeth, his breath hot between her legs, and she shivered, cupping his hip under her hand to keep her balance. He dug his chin against the fabric and her breath fluttered.

"Don't tease."

"Not teasing."

He maneuvered until his head was on her pillow, and swung her up over him, so that she was straddling his naked waist. He gazed up at her reverently, not touching her, for so long that she started to blush, then sat up, and she sat back on his upper thighs, facing him. He brushed his fingertips just behind her ear and she shivered, her skin tingling as he trailed his fingers down her neck, over her shoulder, down to the crook of her arm.

"You're gonna torture the shit out of me," she murmured, eyes half-closed.

"Probably," he said, a smile in his voice. He kissed the point of her shoulder, brushing the underside of her left breast with his fingers, gently pressing against its weight. Then he kissed her mouth, slowly, cupping her breasts, and her nipples ached for his touch, but he didn't, even when she surged against him. She buried her hands in his hair, tightening her grip as her tongue slid against his, and he circled her breasts with gentle fingertips but still didn't give in.

Frustrated, she leaned forward, pushing her hips against his abs to force him down, but he pushed back, taking her wrists in his hands and yanking them high above her head. She arched her spine and her nipples brushed against his chest and she sighed against his mouth, grinding into him, and he broke off, panting.

"Now who's impatient."

She tugged at his grip, trying to free her wrists. She struggled even harder when that look of self-satisfied pleasure came over his face.

"Am I gonna have to get the cuffs?"

"Don't," she whispered, and at the expression on her face he let her hands drop. "Please don't."

"Nan..."

"Touch me," she whispered, and crushed her mouth to his, and he cupped her breasts in his hands again, but this time his thumbs stroked her nipples to hard tips. He leaned back and she wrapped her hands around the headboard as she arched over him, and he teased one with teeth and tongue as he caressed the other. He bit her left nipple and she hissed in a breath, her head hanging.

"It's okay," he whispered, his lips between her breasts. "It's okay." He slid down, tracing a line with his fingertips and lips down to her belly button, just below, until he ran his tongue under her waistband, fumbling with her fly. He peeled her jeans open and buried his face between her legs, and she could feel his breath, the brush of his teeth through the fabric.

"Baby, please," she moaned, grinding against him. "I want you so much."

He slid her panties down by inches, pressing slow, wet kisses down between her thighs, and when he found the cleft at the beginning of her lips he stopped, blowing gently against it until she squirmed over him and swung off his hips. She shoved her jeans and panties off hurriedly, a flush in her cheeks, and as soon as she had them kicked off Ned swung her onto her back. She opened her legs to him but he started with her mouth, working his way down to her breasts, her belly button, her inner thighs, the stubble on his cheeks burning her sensitive skin. He breathed on her and she opened herself for him, revealing the slick hot flesh, sensitive and ready for him, and when he parted her himself she threaded her fingers in his hair, urging him down to her.

He put his tongue inside her, tasting her everywhere but never quite touching her clit, and she arched, tilting her head back. She trailed one hand back up and cupped her breast, plucking at her nipple, and Ned slowly pressed one thumb between her legs as he rubbed his chin over her clit, and she wanted to break in half, it felt so good. He sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth, and she gasped when he bit her, as he pulled his thumb out and slid one long finger gently inside her, then another, his thumbs tracing the folds of delicate flesh.

She cried out, panting underneath him, pinching her nipple. "Are you hard?"

He detached and rubbed his thumb over her clit, in rough circles, and slid a third finger between her legs as he whispered, his voice gravelly with arousal, "Yes."

She tilted her head up and met his gaze, shivering underneath him. "Now," she begged, hoarsely, and he held her gaze as he parted her lips again, fitting himself just inside her, and with one long quick thrust his cock was in her, and the relief of it made her shudder. He slid his arms under her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bucking up from her heels, her hips grinding against his cock. He bit her neck and she buried her hands in his hair again, crying out with his every thrust, and he was so damn deep, so hard and thick inside her. He didn't stop, didn't stop, and she felt the first long spasm shake her from head to toe as he slid his fingers between them again and found her clit with his thumb, glancing over the tip with his nail, and she sobbed as it rose in waves, higher and higher. She broke, raw with his thrusts, and he filled her, his rhythm breaking as he began to come, collapsing to her, his cock throbbing as her orgasm shivered around him.

"Ned," she breathed, her throat dry. "Oh..."

She tightened around him and he groaned, his face buried in the sweat-slick skin of her neck. "Oh, Nan, oh... it's all right."

She let her legs fall fully open and limp around him, and closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair again. "Yeah," she whispered. "Mmm."

Ned pushed himself up on his elbows, and they winced as they parted. "You okay?"

She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. "Sorry."

He brushed his thumb over her temple, her lips. "What made you freak out?"

She met his gaze and gave him a little shrug. "I just wanted to touch you," she said, running her fingers down the side of his face. "We can do that later, I just wanted to touch you."

He nodded, but he was searching her eyes. "Did something else happen?"

She shifted her gaze away and he knew whatever she said next would be a lie, or at least not all of the truth. "I was sick while I was gone," she said, drawing her nails over his shoulder blades. "I'm pregnant."

He blinked, and he was grinning when he wrapped his arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," she said softly, smiling back.


End file.
